Regressiva III Rthym of a dream
by Margarida
Summary: Semi Ua. Porque até da minha falta de noção depende o futuro de minha gente. Para Pure Petit Cat...


Disclaimer: Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas

**Disclaimer: **Saint Seya e seus personagens relacionados pertencem ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas.

Pessoal, devo pedir deculpas pelo atrasod esta fic. Meu chefe teve uma viagem de emergência esta semana que passou, e somente nesta segunda dia 13/10 me enviou a fic betada. Por esse mesmo motivo, ele não colocou nenhum comentário, como costuma fazer (sim, aqueles diálogos que escrevo têm a participação dele também!).

Bom, vamos à fic em si, um pequeno mimo para minha gata de rua preferida Pure Petit Cat! O título é do filme "Rtimo de um sonho", em que Terrence Howard interpreta um cafetão que sonha ser um astro do rap. A música tema ganhou o Oscar, mas não lembro de qual ano...

Boa leitura!

-x-x-x-x-x-

Rthiyhm of a dream

**Capítulo único**

-x-x-x-x-x-

Só podia ser um daqueles sonhos bem doidos que tinha de vez em quando, a maior parte das vezes acordada. Bom, que nem a princesa e muito menos a sacerdotisa soubessem, senão levaria um sermão por sonhar com homens. Mas a curiosidade era natural, ainda mais em se tratando daquele homem. Um desconhecido (óbvio, afinal, não conhecia nenhum), de longos e cacheados cabelos loiros e olhos azuis brilhantes e vivazes, que pareciam ter fogo próprio queimando dentro deles.

E aquele sorriso sacana então? A maneira que ele a olhava, sem pudor algum. Também, pudera, estava sem suas roupas, já que, pouco antes do encotnro furtivo, resolvera fazr uma parada em sua viagem para que cavalo bebesse água. E o rio parecia tão limpo e tão calmo que não resistiu a um bom banho.

Espere um pouco, viagem? Mas aquilo era real, não um sonho. Fazia pelo menos dois dias que viajava por seu reino em busca de uma certa pessoa, fora o dia inteiro dentro de uma embarcação até a Ilha de Milos. Então...

Abriu os olhos azuis com um certo receio, primeiro um depois o outro, os dois juntos. A franja lilás caía sobre eles, ela a afastou com uma das mãos. E encontrou um par de olhos azuis bem próximos a si, o sorriso sacana que...

-AAAAHHHH!! – gritou e o dono dos olhos azuis caiu para trás, desequilibrando-se.

Levantou-se depressa, disparando toda coleção de impropérios que conhecia, ao mesmo tempo que tentava segurar a franja longe de seus olhos. A outra pessoa, com a mão no coração, também se levantava, nervoso.

-Quer me deixar surdo? Ou me matar do coração, sua louca??

-Louca, eu? Você é um maluco, um pervertido, o que pensa que estava fazendo?

-Estava tentando ver se a senhorita estava respirando, oras! Quase morre afogada depois que caiu dentro do rio!

-Quê? Quando? Onde? Como?

-Caiu dentro do rio. Agora há pouco. Aqui mesmo. Desequilibrando-se depois de me acertar um soco.

-Hã? – ela sacudiu acabeça, mas se lembrava da parte do soco. Nunca fora muito boa e luta corporal, e sua mão dolorida atestava isso muito bem. – Como assim?

-Eu já disse. E só queria saber por que me bateu! – ele resmungou, cruzando os braços, emburrado.

A jovem não soube responder de imediato, coçou a cabeça tentando se lembrar e nada. Até que percebeu que ele não tirava os olhos de si. Baixou a cabeça na direção onde ele olhava e então...

-Cretino! – ela acertou outro soco, desta vez no olho esquerdo – Pervertido!

-Ei! Mas foi você quem tirou a roupa, não eu que a despi! – ele devolveu no grito, com a mão sobre o olho que começava a inchar e dobrar de tamanho, feito o outro.

-Não interessa! – ela começou a procurar suas roupas, que estavam sobre uma pedra mais afastada – Você se aproveitou da situação!

-Eu? Eu salvei a sua vida quando caiu de novo no rio, quase se afogando de tão desesperada! E tem mais, o grande Milo de Escorpião não precisa se aproveitar de uma mulher desarcordada, eu posso ter a que eu quiser na hora que quiser!

-Ora, seu... – ela ia rebater quando estancou, o que ele havia dito? – O que disse?

-O que?

-Seu nome!

-Milo de Escorpião, por quê?

-AAAHHHH!! – outro grito, que o fez dar um pulo e quase cair dentro do rio – Não acredito que te achei!

Subitamente contente, a amazona deu um pulo em cima de Milo, agarrando-se ao pescoço dele. E ele, meio besta (raridade!) não sabia como reagir diante de uma atitude tão inesperada.

-É você! É você! Não acredito, que sorte a minha!

-Será que dá para a senhorita se explicar direito?

-É que eu viajei desde Temísera até esta ilha só para te encontrar... Meu nome é Rebeca, amaozna de Ártemis!

-Nossa, quer dizer que minha fama já chegou até o reino proibido das amazonas... – ele disse, com um olhar cheio de segundas e terceiras intenções.

-Não é nada disso, seu cretino! – Rebeca o soltou, ofendida – Vim até aqui por causa de Atena!

-Atena? – ele se mostrou supreso – Como assim, por causa de Atena?

-Uma guerra... O próximo alvo será Temísera e segundo minha deusa, embora sejamos fortes e bem treinadas, como amazonas não temos força suficiente para derrotar o inimigo. Por isso estou aqui, para lhe pedir ajuda. Sei que é um guerreiro de Atena, da mais alta casta.

Milo ficou em silêncio, como se ponderasse. Não negava sua origem, mas lutar, depois de tudo o que acontecera com sua deusa e seus companheiros? Mas como negar isso áquela amazona, que engolira seu orgulho de guerreira para pediu ajuda?

-Amanhã...

-O quê?

-Não poderá sair desta ilha antes do novo dia, os barcos só retornam amanhã. Somente então lhe dareiuma resposta. Até lá, é minha hóspede.

Rebeca bufou, mas que rmédio senão aceitar o que ele lhe dizia? Montando em seu cavalo, acompanhou Milo pela estrada, rumo à casa do guerreiro. E, em silêncio, o rapaz mentalizava algo. Uma das vantagens em ser um guerreiro de Atena era a maneira com podia se comunicar rapidamente com seus companheiros, não importava onde estivessem. E ele precisava muito saber a opinião de um deles antes de tomar qualquer decisão.

Porém, precisava ser rápido. O tempo corria contra eles.

-x-x-x-x-x-

E aqui foi... Tadinho do meu chefe-beta, tá só o pozinho... Neste exaro momento, está em Brasília, resolvendo um pepino daqueles bem cabulosos! Mas ele prometeu que até quinta me manda a outra fic da semana betada!

Beijos!


End file.
